With expanded use of mobile terminals, a wireless charging technology has become an important form of charging the mobile terminal. The wireless charging technology refers to a technology for charging the mobile terminal using an electromagnetic wave without any electric wire.
Currently, the mobile terminal needs to be placed on a charging cradle when the mobile terminal is charged using the wireless charging technology, in which coils are provided inside the charging cradle and the mobile terminal respectively. An electromagnetic field will be generated when the electric current in the charging cradle flows through coils, and an electric current will be generated inside the mobile terminal when the coils provided inside the mobile terminal gets close to the generated electromagnetic field, such that a wireless charging for the mobile terminal is performed using a conversion between the electric current and the electromagnetic field.